Feels Like I've Swallowed a Watermelon
by EyerishEyes
Summary: Catherine and Sara and girl talk. Response to the Unbound Challenge for week 62104


Author: EyerishEyes

Feedback: tamprollanet.org

Disclaimer: I know that I asked for them for my birthday, but I seriously doubt anyone  
got them for me, so I still don't own them.

Rating: PG

Category: Humor/General

Summary: Unbound Weekly Challenge response for week of 6/21/04

_**Feels Like I've Swallowed a Watermelon**_  
  
"Wetting your pants can give you the same feeling," Catherine noted.  
  
"You are not serious," Sara looked at her skeptically, "Oh my God, you are serious."  
  
"Of course I'm serious. You start feeling contractions and you don't think anything about it until it happens. All of sudden, and usually when you least expect it, your water breaks. Mine broke right in the middle of Advanced Forensics. I think it scared the professor more than me. 36 hours later and Lindsey was there. Of course, she made it all worth the while."  
  
"36 hours?" Sara looked at Catherine with a renewed sense of wonder.  
  
"36 hours for what?" Nick questioned as he walked into the break room. He looked from Catherine to Sara and back again. "Oh no, if you two are talking about pregnant stuff again, I'm leaving."  
  
"What else would we be talking about when I look and feel like I've swallowed a watermelon?" Sara asked, rubbing her stomach.  
  
A smile lit her face as she thought about the last 8 months, 3 weeks and 2 days.  
  
Grissom had alternated between stunned silence and boisterous excitement when she had told him over a candlelight dinner for two. Okay, so the dinner had just happened to fall on Father's Day. And she had given him a card that was signed "from Little Peanut." Poor Grissom had only had to read the card about 5 times before the ramifications of the signature had finally hit him. She hadn't known that people could make their face muscles stretch that far.  
  
Needless to say, Gil Grissom was happy at the prospect of becoming a father.  
  
Her thoughts were pulled back into the present when Nick stated "Man, she's got that goofy look on her face again. Is that going to happen all the time?"  
  
"Just until Little Pea here is born, Nick, then I'll be making goofy faces at her. Or him." Sara teased him. Grissom had nicknamed the baby "Little Pea" since the evening he had found out.  
  
Nick went over to Sara, cupped his hand around his mouth and put it towards her belly, "Don't worry, Pea, Uncle Nicky will save you from her."  
  
"Do you mind, we were discussing very important things here," Catherine broke in.  
  
"Does your water break before or after the contractions start?" Sara asked with a little trepidation. If there was one aspect of the whole pregnancy that worried her, it was the delivery.  
  
"Usually after."  
  
"What usually happens after?" Warrick queried as he walked into the breakroom.  
  
"Man, just turn around and walk back out. Back out slowly and I'm sure that you and I won't be hurt. They're talking pregnancy stuff again." Nick cautioned Warrick.  
  
Nick's adverse reaction to anything remotely pregnancy related was always a source of amusement for the co-workers. Catherine and Sara just started laughing.  
  
That was, until Sara clutched her stomach and let a small groan escape her lips.  
  
"Hey girl, are you okay?" Warrick questioned her, concern evident in his voice and in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, the watermelon I ate just shifted, I think," Sara told them with a chuckle. Another moan emanated from her.  
  
"You don't sound very convincing. How long has this been going on?" Catherine asked, a tinge of worry in her voice.  
  
"What? What? Is something happening?" Nick started to panic.  
  
"I've just been having a sore back since yesterday morning. Twinges every now and then. Don't tell Grissom, please. He'll have me sitting on the couch with my feet up and not being allowed to even pick up a book. Do you know how boring that is? Very!"  
  
"Well, Grissom would be right. You do realize that you're in labor, don't you?" Catherine looked at her.  
  
"She's in labor?" Nick was definitely panicking. "You're in labor?" He kept looking from Catherine to Sara and back to Catherine again.  
  
Sara thought that if she wasn't feeling like she had just been kicked by a Missouri mule, that Nick would be funny. Only she didn't feel like laughing just now.  
  
Now that reality had set in.  
  
She was having a baby. Correction, she was having Grissom's baby and he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Um, guys, speaking of Grissom, you all by any chance wouldn't know where he was at, would you?" Sara said in between the pain.  
  
Now that she knew that the aches she had been having for over a day were labor pains, she was more aware of them.  
  
And she was scared.  
  
She wanted Grissom to be there to hold her hand and tell her everything would be all right. She wanted him to be there so he could take the pain away, or at least suffer some of it. Mostly she just wanted Grissom.  
  
Another wave of pain hit her and she closed her eyes and moaned.  
  
"Boy, those are coming fast. Okay," Catherine launched into general mode, "War, you go see if you can find Grissom."  
  
Warrick just nodded and headed out of the breakroom, a man on a mission.  
  
"Nick, I need you to calm down," she looked towards the close-to- hyperventilating man, "and go bring the truck around to the front." Nick hurried out of the room. "And as for you, Little Momma, let's get you to the hospital."  
  
Catherine helped Sara to stand and together, they waddled down the hall. They had gotten halfway down the corridor when Warrick found them.  
  
"Brass said that Grissom was on a scene with him a half hour ago and then left. Said he had to stop and get something before he came back here."  
  
"Well, tell Brass to page him and have him meet us at Desert Palms."  
  
By the time they had made it the front door, Nick was waiting with the motor running.  
  
-----GnS-----  
  
Catherine stayed with Sara until Grissom arrived, looking every bit of the expectant father.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked Nick and Warrick who were waiting outside of the delivery room.  
  
"Inside there," they pointed towards the double doors.  
  
He rushed past them, dropping a shopping bag in Nick's lap before heading towards the delivery room.  
  
Nick opened the bag to find a teddy bear, a miniature baseball hat and a book entitled "1001 Things Every Expectant Father Needs to Know."  
  
Grissom stopped short when he heard Sara's voice, reverberating down the corridor.  
  
"Where is he? Where is that bug man so I can squash him? He did this to me. Gil Grissom, you had better get here soon or I will kill you. And I know how to get away with it."  
  
Nick looked at Grissom and at the book, "I wonder if they covered that in here?" he said, flipping through the pages.  
  
At the look on Grissom's face, Warrick started laughing.


End file.
